Ultraman Card
So I got confused a while back on Ultraman Orb's naming as he doesn't use any orbs, he uses cards. I decided to make this page as a parody. History A hundred years ago, the Demon Lord Beasts first appeared and wreaked havoc upon the world. Ultraman Card descended to our world from a faraway star and sealed them all away. However during his final battle against Mega Zetton his friend had been killed. In a fit of rage, he used his ultimate skill to defeat Mega Zetton, losing his original form in the process. After that, he disappeared... In present times, the malicious Jugrus Jaggler has reawokened the Demon Lord Beasts! Ultraman Card returns to Earth once again to defeat them all under the guise of the wanderer, Gurenai Kai with the help of the SSSSP(Something Scientific Special Search People), a group of 3 individuals who investigate the mysterious phenomena caused by the revival of the Demon Lord Beasts. Transformation Card's human form first scans a pair of Ultra Fusion Orbs in the Card Ring, creating a projection of its two corresponding Ultra Warriors. Afterwards, he raises the Card Ring up which causes his body to transform into Ultraman Card with his entire body being covered in a luminous silhouette while the Ultraman projections shine and combine with Orb to create their corresponding form. During the rising transformation scene, Card delivers a specific pre-battle catchphrase just before descending into the fight. Forms - Crusher Edge= Crusher Edge A fusion of Ultraman Agul(V2) and Ultraman Gaia(V2). This form has a balance of stats and abilities. Its name is a portmanteau of Ultraman Agul's Photon Crusher technique and Ultraman Gaia's Photon Edge technique. This form's element is Light. This fusion was made because: *Both Ultras were featured in the same series. *Both Ultras' fighting styles complement each other. *Both Ultras' powers were combined to create Ultraman Gaia Supreme Version. *Both Ultras use Mana as a source of power. Techniques Special *Photon Smash: an extremely powerful beam form both hands. Physical *Supreme Punch: By gathering mana from the surroundings, Card delivers an extremely powerful running punch that can kill a monster instantly. Body Features *Mana Bands: Black and gold bands around the chest help absorb Mana from the earth. - Guillotine Arrow= Guillotine Arrow A fusion of Ultraman Ace and Redman. This form is more oriented towards weapons and melee combat. Its name is a portmanteau of Ultraman Ace's Ultra Guillotine technique and Redman's Red Arrow technique. Card gains twin swords in this form. This form's element is Battle. This fusion was made because: *I found a youtube comment with this fusion. *Both prefer to pound on their adversaries before finishing them off with a single technique. *Both can be described as 'violent' and 'gory'. *Both use a weapon of some kind. Techniques Physical *Redallium Kick: After flipping in the air, Card kicks the enemy with extreme force. *Redallium Knife/Arrow: Card can conjure a knife or spear coated with energy to kill the opponent in 1 hit. Body Features *Ultra Hall: Exactly like Ace's *Antenna: Antenna replace Card's ears - Blade Blaster= Blade Blaster A fusion of Ultraman Ace and Ultraman Hikari. This form is adept at swordsmanship and energy attacks. Its name is derived from Ultraman Ace's Ace Blade and Ultraman Hikari's Blade Blast technique. This form's element is Slash. This fusion was submitted by Clee26. Techniques Special *Metallium Knight Shoot: A destructive beam from 2 swords in a + pattern. Physical *Metallium Knight Break: A 2 hit combo slash with the twin swords. - Nice Cross= Nice Cross A fusion of Ultraman Nice and Ultraman Zearth. This form used to calm down monsters and aliens, but can also be used for combat if needed. Its name is a portmanteau of Ultraman Nice's Very Nice Ray and Ultraman Zearth's Cross Speshusshura Ray technique. This form's element is Kindness. This fusion was made because: *Both are parody Ultras. *Both their beams are fired in a cross shape. Techniques Special *Very Nice Cross: A beam fired in an X style. A combination of Nice's Very Nice Ray and Zearth's Cross Speshusshra Ray. Physical *Millennium Heel Speshusshra ki-ki-ki-kick: An extremely powerful heel kick. - Magnium Galaxy= Magnium Galaxy A fusion of Ultraman Neos and Ultraman Ribut. Its name is a portmanteau of Ultraman Neos's Neo Magnium Ray and Ultraman Ribut's Galaxy Ribut technique. This form's element is Speed. This fusion was made because: *Both Ultras are reboots of the Original Ultraman. Techniques Special *Galanium Ray: A traditional Ultra Beam fired in a large + pattern. *Galanium Slash: A buzzsaw disc that can cut through enemies. Body features *Crystals: His hands and legs sport crystals to assist in energy manipulation. - Strium Slugger= Strium Slugger A fusion of Ultraman Taro and Ultraman Zero. This form is extremely powerful and exceeds most of his other forms in all aspects. Its name is a portmanteau of Ultraman Taro's Strium Ray and Ultraman Zero's Twin Sluggers. This form's element is Shining. This fusion was made because: *Both Ultras have a familial relationship to Ultraseven- Taro being his cousin and Zero being his son. *Both Ultras are much more powerful than any other of their time, Showa and Heisei respectively. *During the time of them being the star Ultra, they faced many harsh battles and lost a few times. In later media, they are pretty much unstoppable. *Both are sons of high ranking Ultras. Special *Cosmo Miracle Slash: Gathers energy from the entire body and shoots a golden ray via the head crystal. Physical *Swallow Zero Kick: After flipping in the air, Card kicks the enemy with great force. Body features *Ultra Horns: Medium sized Ultra Horns like Taro's. *Protectors *Twin Sluggers - Valtester Magnum= Valtester Magnum A fusion of Hudra and Darramb. This form is much less afffected by dark energy, but causes Card to become cruel and heartless. Its name is a portmanteau of Hudra's Valtester technique and Darramb's Fire Magnum technique. This form's element is Darkness. This fusion was made because: *It was inspired by Thunder Breastar. *We need a dark form. *It sounds cool. *Submitted by Zombiejiger. Techniques Special *Fire Gust: Card slams his hand into the ground after charging up energy, causing multiple bolts to spring out from under the enemy. *Dimensional teleportation: Card can teleport the enemy to another dimensional to gain the upper hand in combat. Body Features *Protectors - Blazing Impulse= Blazing Impulse A fusion of Ultraman Cosmos(Corona) and Ultraman Nexus(Junis). This form is Card's "power type", but is still adept with beams. Its name is a portmanteau of Ultraman Cosmos's Blazing Wave techniqueand Ultraman Nexus's Core Impulse technique. This form's element is Light. This fusion was made because: *Both their form changes are power-ups. *They both get more powerful when bonded to a human host. While Nexus evolves every time he has a new host, Cosmos gets stronger by bonding with Musashi. Techniques Special *Over Ray Buster: A blue flaming beam. *Cosmo Field: Card can create a subspace dimension to fight in in order to prevent collateral damage. Body features *Armour: Like Nexus, Card's body becomes more armoured and exoskeletal. - Solgent Zeperion= Solgent Zeperion A fusion of Ultraman Dyna and Ultraman Tiga. This form has a balance of stats and abilities. Its name is a portmanteau of Ultraman Dyna's Solgent Ray technique and Ultraman Tiga's Zeperion Ray technique. This form's element is Ancient. This fusion was made because: *Both Ultras were ancient giants. *Both Ultras' fighting styles complement each other. *Both Ultras frequently team up. Techniques Special *Delacium Wave: A beam fired from 1 hand. *Solium Ray: A ray in a large + style. Body features *Protectors - Exceed Brave= Exceed Brave A fusion of Ultraman Exceed X and Ultraman Mebius(Burning Brave). Its name is a derived from Ultraman X's Exceed form and Ultraman Mebius's Burning Brave form. Card gains a dagger in this form. This form's element is Battle. This fusion was made because: *Both Ultras needed training/practice to use these forms efficiently. *These forms are powered by the people they care of. In X's case, the Xlugger was recreated from Daichi's memories of his parents and Mebius gained Burning Brave when GUYS supported him in the battle against Inpelaizer. *Both these forms were introduced to defeat an enemy that their other forms couldn't. *Upgraded versions of both these forms were gained through fusions-Beta Spark Armour and Phoenix Brave. Techniques Special *Burning Dynamite Shoot: A highly explosive ray from the head crystal. Physical *Exceed Burst: Card flies towards the enemy and slashes it with the dagger, producing explosions. Body features *Fire Symbol *Cybernetic markings - Strium Knight= Strium Knight A fusion of Ultraman Taro and Ultraman Hikari. This is the most agile of all of Card's fusions. Its name is derived from Ultraman Ginga's Strium Mode and Ultraman Victory's Knight Mode. This form's element is Accleration. This fusion was made because: *Both Ultras helped Ginga and Victory achieve new forms by fusing with them. *Both Ultras seem more agile than other-Taro with his midair flips and Hikari frequently performing backflips and cartwheels when battling. Techniques Special *Strium Knight Shoot Physical *Knight Swallow Kick: After flipping in the air, Card kicks the enemy with great force. Body features *Ultra Horns: 4 Ultra Horns *Protectors - Strium Spark= Strium Spark A fusion of Ultraman Taro and Ultraman Leo. This form is much more suited for melee combat with fiery abilities. Its name is a portmanteau of Ultraman Taro's Strium Ray technique and Ultraman Leo's Spark Ray technique. In this form Card gains the King Port. This form's element is Burning. This fusion was made because: *Both Ultras have a close relationship with Ultraseven. *Both Ultras are physically stronger than the rest of the Ultra Brothers. *Both Ultras are the sons of a high ranking Ultra on their planets. *Both Ultras' strength are frequently compared to each other by fans. Techniques Physical *Dynamite Kick: After flipping in the air, Card kicks the enemy with great force while spinning. Can kill the enemy in 1 hit. *Sparkium Ray Body features *Ultra Horns: A combination of Taro's and Leo's - Infinity Crystal= Infinity Crystal A fusion of Ultraman Mebius and Ultraman Ginga. Its name is derived from Ultraman Mebius's Infinity Mode and Ultraman Ginga's Zenshin Crystals. This form's element is Shining. This fusion was made because: *Both Ultras were mentored by Taro. *Both Ultras fused the Ultra Brothers to create a new form. Techniques Special *Mebium Cross Shoot *Counter Thunderbolt Body features *Zenshin Crystals - Zeperion Crusher= Zeperion Crusher A fusion of Ultraman Tiga and Ultraman Agul. Its name is a portmanteau of Ultraman Tiga's Zeperion Ray technique and Ultraman Agul's Photon Crusher technique. This form's element is Spear. Techniques Special *Ranbalt Saber *Freezer Screw Body features *Protectors: A mix of Tiga and Agul's This fusion was made because: *Both Ultras are cool :P *Submitted by Theawesomedigimon - Techtarion Cross= Techtarion Cross A fusion of Gridman and Ultraman X. Its name is a portmanteau of Gridman's Techtarion Armour and Ultraman X's X Cross Chop technique. This form's element is Acceleration. This fusion was made because: *Both heroes are made of digital data when not in battle. *Both heroes requires their human hosts to gain access to their full powers and abilities. *Both heroes have access to special armors to enhance their powers (MonsArmor and CyberArmor for X and Assist Weapons for Gridman). *Both heroes have a artificially made Kaiju who assist them in battle (CyberGomora for X, GodZenon and DinaDragon for Gridman). *Both Heroes have electric powers (Gridman having it as part of his powers while X have it through Eleking´s Cyber card) *Submitted by D3kaB1u3. Techniques Special *Techtarion Shockwave: A powerful Electromagnetic beam fired from the Grand Acceptor-like brace on Card´s left arm. Physical *Axepter Cross Chop: the Grand Acceptor-like brace fires a digital restraint then charges Card´s Left hand with electromagnetic energy to perform a powerful chop. - Dark Millennium= Dark Millennium A fusion of Ultraman Millennium and Dark Ultraman. Card used this form after Jugrus Jaggler tempted him into using it in order to defeat Mega Monster. This form's element is Darkness. - Thunder Breaster= Thunder Breaster A fusion of Ultraman Ginga and Zoffy. Its name is a portmanteau of Ultraman Ginga's Ginga Thunderbolt technique and Zoffy's Star Marks. This form's element is Light. This fusion was made because: *They are both portrayed as being more persistent and emotionless in comparison to the other members of their groups (the Ultra Brothers and Heisei 10 Ultra Warriors respectively). *They are users of electricity-based attacks, such as Zoffy's Z-Ray and Ultraman Ginga's Ginga Thunderbolt. *This was the assumed combination for Orb's Thunder Breastar form. - Over Ray Limits= Over Ray Limits A fusion of Ultraman Nexus and Ultraman Nex. This form's element is Light. This fusion was made because: *They are created from the same genetic data. *Submitted by Zekons. - Granium Bomber= Granium Bomber A fusion of Ultraman Scott and Ultraman Dyna. Its name is a portmanteau of Ultraman Scott's Granium Ray technique and Ultraman Dyna's Garnate Bomber technique. This form's element is Battle. This fusion was made because: * Both Heroes´ Human Hosts were part of an Air Force Team (Shin Asuka was part of the Air Force Squad ZERO before being recruited into Super GUTS and Scott Masterson was a member of an Exhibition Pilot trio) *Both Human Hosts were the youngest members of their respective teams (Super GUTS and The Ultra Force) *Both Human Hosts were saved before crashing their ships that leaded them to their respective Ultra *Both Ultras have appeared on 2 of Ultraman Zero´s films (Scott and Dyna Both appeared in Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legends -though not on the same location-, Scott later appeared in Ultraman Zero: The Revenge of Belial, while Dyna later appeared in Ultraman Saga) - Double Fusion Up= Double Fusion Up A fusion of Ultraman Orb and Ultraman Card's original forms. }} Have any fanfic fusions? Write them in the comment section below and include: *Name:duhhh *Card Ring activation sound: plz *Transformation announcement: plz *pre-battle catchphrase: plz *reasons for fusion: "because it sounds cool" is a valid reason. *Element: plz *Tab colour: I'm running out of options Category:Fan Ultras Category:UltraGrenburr12678